The Pain Within
by davidzavimbe
Summary: The Host Club members true pains are revealed.
1. Chapter 1

So this is a new Fanfic where I will uncover each host clubs members true pains This specific one is dedicated to my "Twin" .me. Because Karou and Hikarou fanfiction officially makes her uncomfortable so this one that I hope won't. Anyway ENJOY! (:

I own nothing. All names belong to Bisco Hatori.

* * *

><p>Karou and Hikarou were always seen together never apart. Being twins may have its advantages and they definitely used that to their benefit, but what about when looking exactly alike caused nothing but a nuisance?<p>

As children the twins constantly hurt inside with a pain heavy enough to weigh down the earth within itself. People always got their names wrong, even their parents occasionally .Now the twins often brushed it off but sooner it became a constant thing that was just adding to their pain. Soon they just blocked out people period because if they were the only ones that new what their names were than no hurt would be caused.

Of course unless someone has a twin no one understands the pain. As they grew older and joined the Host Club they played around and even started a game, The Which One Is Hikarou Game, of course their hair partings were the same as they matured but once they covered it with a hat, all was forgotten.

When Haruhi took her chance at this game, she got it right. Every time. That made them understand friendship other than within themselves. Although they looked alike they were completely different. But of course looks can fool. People often referred when to choosing to 'one of them' as if it didn't matter as long as it was one of them.

Many people tease they're "too close" relationship, but who can blame them? After them always being there for each other every day and only being loved by them wasn't it only natural to fall in love? Maybe if people accepted them more would it change? Because at the end of the day all you truly have are the ones that love you.

* * *

><p>So as I said this will be me uncovering the host club members true pains because they are more than just a pretty face. (; I hope you enjoy it! As for those you follow my "Sucked In" FF, It will hopefully be updated around Wednesday night or Thursday morning. I have a huge headache and I wanted to match it up and write about something painful. Till Next Time.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok second story featuring Kyoya Ootori. This one is pretty self-explanatory toward the last two episodes of the anime. There might be some small spoilers but nothing MAJOR. Anyway ENJOY (:

* * *

><p>Living up to the Ootori name.<p>

That was only one thing Kyoya had to worry about. Everything seemed to revolve around pleasing his father. Kyoya was the vice president of the Ouran High school Host Club, and co-founder.

He knows every nook and cranny of anyone and everything involving Ouran. But is that enough to earn a spot in his father's heart?

After all he is the third son, the youngest as well. Messing around isn't his thing. Even though girls swoon over him in the club, he can never respond, because none of them would in any way help him get something out of this.

Everything he does has some type of thing in it for him. The burden of pleasing his father weighs over him and squishes him to a pulp.

He runs the finances in the host club because if he did anymore, his father would surely notice and disapprove.

Living up to the Ootori name is no walk in the park, unless that park is a dark hallway and by walk it's running, searching for something that will make him accepted into the Ootori name.

Kyoya never wants to be out of his comfort zone, because anything else has no benefit. When Haruhi comes around she truly seems him as just another host, not the heir to the Ootori name.

Kyoya hides this hurt behind his black clipboard. He doesn't want to show the pain, because does pain benefit anyone? Or help him make more money? Or even make his father look twice at him?

In the end we are all just game pieces in Kyoya Ootori's game.

* * *

><p>Poor Kyoya I don't think anime captured much of Kyoya's pain but it showed enough to give us hints. Honey is next, then Mori, then Tamaki, then Haruhi. (:<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

HAPPY NEW YEAR: D! I hope you all saw fireworks and had an amazing time! I'd love to know your new year's resolutions… mine are pretty awkward... (Plank on top of a building)... (Kill everyone I hate)… (And of course be in a world conference meeting…FTW). ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Cute<p>

Adorable

Lolita Type

Mitsukuni Haninozuka

Honey, with that cute face and petite size you would never guess that he would come from a martial arts family.

When people think of Honey all you could guess is bunnies and cake … maybe even some strawberries.

But no, Honey's uses this tactic of being adorable to hide that he hates being the cute one. He hates always having to have some cute remark or some cute quote.

In the end all he wants to be is mature and understood like his tall, silent cousin, Mori.

At points Honey may "embrace" the cuteness but only not seems misfit and not understood.

Honey constantly gets mistaken for a child, when in actually he's almost an adult. He was given cuteness but regrets it more every day more and more as time goes by.

He may not be as serious as his brother, but being serious doesn't qualify as cute.

In fact, he is so adept at martial arts that, according to the Japanese Defense Ministry, if he ever used his full ability, he could be classed as a weapon of mass destruction.

Now although Honey is the cutest and most childlike, could he really be the darkest and most hurting character yet?

* * *

><p>Yes I know it sucks. But THIS was a challenge… Honey's was hard. (TWSH) plus I was kind of rushed... I think Mori is next so yay. I hope you all have a splendid new year and let's start this year off right... considering we are all going to die next year... xD<p> 


End file.
